


Just A Little Bit Love Ridden

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: The Nadaam is over, and a Warrior of Light has something to say to Magnai.





	Just A Little Bit Love Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this while listening to Tourist by Yuna. It was supposed to take place after my first piece involving these two. Nothing I write is really in chronological order.

The Nadaam was over, and the celebrations were long and filled with delicious food and drinks. Despite the cause for celebration, Mizuki found a need to visit the Oronir. Slipping away from the Mol, she called for her yol who she had bear her to the Dawn Throne. While they had battled with Grynewhat Mizuki had been honored to fight alongside the most radiant Oronir.  As she leaped from the back of her yol, she was greeted by some of the children that she had the pleasure of dancing with before. 

The raen girl made her way to where Magnai usually sat. He looked… gloomy, yet she still approached him.  Knowing that his mood likely soured even more, she fearlessly placed a hand on his. He begrudgingly met her azure gaze, but somehow couldn’t help but smile once he had realized it was her. As though they weren’t just on the battlefield, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. The fact that he smiled when she had approached him sent butterflies into her stomach. 

“Magnai.”

“Mizuki.”

“I do hope there’s no ill will between us?”

“No. You fought like a warrior of the Steppe. I finally got to see your power and was not disappointed.”

“You weren’t?”

He grasped her hand and shook his head.  Sure he was a little annoyed with her companions mostly, but not with her.  In his own mind that thought sounded so strange. Stranger still was how he felt a kind of joy when she returned to the Dawn Throne to see him once more. This time, from the look on her face, Mizuki appeared to really want to tell him something. 

“Magnai, I… do you mind if I played a song for you?”

“A… song?”

“Mhmm I wrote it for you.”

“Very well, The Sun should be glad to hear this ballad you wrote.”

Mizuki brought out her lute, and began to strum a beat.  Singing the words that went with the song, it was soon very apparent what she was trying to tell  him with it. Never had Magnai heard a woman so fervently convey her feelings for him in this way. There had been women who had presented themselves before him, but this was new. He had felt attached to her in return.  She was gentle, and ethereal in her own way. While not born of the dusk he had seen her dance with the Oronir children. She alleviated his foul moods in such a unique way and he had found that he really didn’t mind it when she came to visit him on his throne.

The message of her song was so clear.  She had fallen in love with him and out of anxiety and nervousness she had to tell him this way. But how would she be so nervous? Had he not been kind to her? She had finished her song, and seemed even more nervous. Magnai had gone silent. That was such a unique sort of display that she had made for him.  He did feel similarly to how she expressed in song. Yet Mizuki seemed fearful of her own emotions.

“I’m sorry, this was too forward wasn’t it. I shouldn’t have come back here.”

She turned to run out of the throne room, but was stopped by Magnai catching her by the wrist. Turning around, she seemed to be anxious as though she were anticipating her heart being broken. He didn’t think much of it until tears rolled down her cheeks.  He knew. He was gazing into the deep blue eyes of his very own Nhamaa. Why… she was pale, as though her very being were created from a beam of moonlight. Lifting her chin, he gingerly pressed a kiss to her lips. Taken by surprise, Mizuki squeaked, but soon calmed down.  Or at least she tried to, but now her tears flowed freely. He pulled away from her much to her dismay, and noted that she was still crying.

“Why do you weep? The Sun is happy to have finally found his Nhaama.”

If she could cry any harder she’d be sobbing, but now her tears were those of joy. She nodded. Mizuki never thought that she’d be so happy to hear him say that about her.  She never thought she’d be so happy to hear words like that about her from anyone. He felt like his mood had lightened, that he could at last no longer be frustrated that his search for his Nhaama was finished.

“Do you truly believe that?”

“Indeed. As the Dusk Mother gazed upon Father Azim and shed tears of joy. You shed tears of joy for me did you not?”

She nodded and managed a genuine smile. This was a fine outcome of the Nadaam.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad.


End file.
